Goddess of War
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella has been a walking torture person to Victoria and Maria. Bella sits in a bar day after day where vampires have their way with her. But Bella has begun a vampire. Not just any vampire the Goddess of War…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella has been a walking torture person to Victoria and Maria. Bella sits in a bar day after day where vampires have their way with her. But Bella has begun a vampire. Not just any vampire the Goddess of War…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

It has been 50 years since I saw the Cullen's and now I am a vampire. Long story with that one. I though being a vampire I would be happy. But instead I am a prisoner held in the South by Victoria and her mother Maria. I blame the Cullen's for what has happened to me. All but one Jasper. He always made me feel worthy. I have had a lot to think about and somehow I know Jasper was set up that night to attack me. If only I could find him.

" _He's our mate"_ , my inside voice says

I shake my head. I am letting her get more in control. I lay back on my bed and talk to my babies. Ys babies. Edward had raped me in that forest all those years ago. So now I had Indigo Renee Swan, Cassandra Marie Swan, Evelynn Helen Swan, Selena Angela Swan, Crispin Charles Swan, Christian Jasper Swan and Geoffrey Jacob Swan. They are the reason I agreed to behave for Victoria and Maria. They are being held at an unknown location. If I try anything like running away they are dead. They are my babies. I may have changed now. But I love them.

Angela and Ben were with me in this hellhole. They had been with me when Victoria struck. Now they are prisoners just like me.

My whole body was covered in crest shaped scars. From being a vampires personal biting toy. Some vampires get pleasure in biting over vampires and that is what they do too me. The guards on duty carry werewolf teeth knives. They can penetrate vampire skin. I had a long scar running down my right eye to my neck from one of those knives. I have a strong power but they have the leverage. If they didn't have my children I wouldn't hang around. But the kids are the world to me. So I carry on and hope for a miracle.

I am in my bedroom on top of a vampire only club that I share with Angela and Ben. I had a werewolf bone made chain on my ankle. I couldn't break it, it needed a key. It made sure I stayed in the club. Angela and Ben had one too.

I was about to drink my glass of human blood. I didn't drink animal even if they gave me the chose. Human blood made us vampires stronger. When the manager storms in.

"Get out there! Please some people", he snarls

"Yes sir", I say getting up

"Yes sir", Angela and Ben say

" _Friends are here. Talk to them. They know Jasper",_ my inside voice says

If I had a heart it would skip a beat. Could they help us? I walked around the club with drinks letting vampires bite my already marred skin. Angela and Ben too it too. The females where all over Ben I felt sorry for Angela. She was currently being bitten by an older vampire.

" _They are there. Peter and Charlotte",_ my inner voice says

I cautiously look to see two blondes talking and looking around. Like they were waiting for something. My power told me they are safe. But can they help?

 **Peter's POV**

I get this weird feeling like something is going to happen tonight. The feeling took Charlotte and I too a vampire club. It was weird being in a club made for vampires. I had heard of it. Never wanted to go. I see a brunette vampire going around pleasuring vampires with another brown haired girl and a black haired boy. These vampires were biting them. Disgusting. Somethings these guys did. But I had a hunch about that one of the girls.

"Peter what are we going to do about Jasper? He searched for years for his mate", Charlotte says as we look around the club and talk

"I know. But something tells me. We will find out tonight. Dance my love?" I ask Charlotte smirking

"Off course. Lets show these fools who is a better dancer", Charlotte says

I start to take her on to the dance floor. When someone pulls us into a dark corner.

"Are you Peter and Charlotte?" the girl from early asks

I get a look at her now. Dark red eyes as if she hadn't hunted in a while. Scars everywhere giving me a run for my money.

"How do you know us?" Charlotte asks

"No time. Jasper", the girl says

Our eyes widen. Could this be Bella Swan?

"Bella Swan?" I ask

"Shh. I am meant to be pleasuring you. Yes I am. I need help. My friends and I need help", Bella says

"I can say that why are you in this place?" I ask

Bella wriggles her foot. I see an ankle monitor made out of bone with a chain. Not just any bone werewolf bone.

"Your trapped here?" I hiss

"We are. Ben, Angela and I", Bella says as the two others that had been pleasuring vampires come over

"Who are they Bells?" Angela asks

"Old friends", Bella says

"So you are all trapped here?" I ask angrily

"Keep it down before they hear us. Oh no. Bite me quickly. The manager is coming", Bella says thrusting her scared wrist at me.

"I can…", I say

"Do it. If you want me to live", Bella hisses

I take Bella's wrist and bite deep. She sighs. I can tell Bella is keeping an eye on the vampire manager. Who was now near us. Ben trusts his wrist at Charlotte and silently tells her to bite it. Angela was running her hands down me as I bit hard into Bella's vampire skin.

"Are you having a good time with our pets?" he asks

"Yes we are. Are they for everyone?" I ask

"Of course. My mistress wants them to know their place in this world. Have they been pleasing you both?" the manager asks

Bella's, Angela's and Ben's eyes where fearful behind the manager.

"Yes they have. Do you have anymore?" I ask

"Unfortunately not. They are the toy's for the time being. Now you three it is time for you to sing for our guests and give them some _special_ pleasure", the Manager says

Bella's eyes darken, "Drake we don't do that! We will sing and let vampires bite us but we will not have sex with them"

Drake grabs her and bites down hard on her neck. Suddenly he is pushed away.

"Angela, Ben and I better go and sing. We I mean me are going to may for that one. Remember we need help and I will show you why. What for my thoughts to end before you leave", Bella says leaving with Angela and Ben

"That is Jasper's Bella?" Charlotte asks

"Yes. I can sense it", I say

"Jasper is going to kick up a stink", Charlotte says

"I know", I say watching the stage as Bella takes the mike

 _Found myself today_

 _Oh I found myself and ran away_

 _But something pulled me back_

 _The voice of reason I forgot I had_

Suddenly memories flash before my eyes of a human Bella with Edward. Edward breaking up and raping her. Her father's death. The babies birth. Her imprisonment. Everything flashes before my eyes and I know she is trapped. Without her children free she will never leave.

 _All I know is you're not here to say_

 _What you always used to say_

 _But it's written in the sky tonight_

" _Save them Peter. They are my life", Bella thinks to me, "Don't worry about Angela, Ben or I. Just save my children!"_

Then all the flashes stop.

 _So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _Someone's watching over me_

"Did you see what I saw?" I whisper to Charlotte

"Yes. We should tear these vampires apart", Charlotte says

" _Don't you will be torn in seconds! They are an army!" Bella thinks to me, "Or you will be slaves. Stay out of it and save the children. Go now! Quickly"_

" _We will come back for all of you", I think to her_

" _I wish I could believe that. But I can't do anything unless my children are safe. They will kill them if I try something. Please leave now!" Bella thinks_

That's when her thoughts disappear.

 _Seen that ray of light_

 _And it's shining on my destiny_

 _Shining all the time and I won't be afraid_

 _To follow everywhere it's taking me_

 _All I know is yesterday is gone_

 _And right now I belong_

 _To this moment to my dreams_

 _So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _Someone's watching over me_

 _It doesn't matter what people say_

 _And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

 _Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

 _And it only matters how true you are_

 _Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

 _So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _That I won't give up, no I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _That someone's watching over, someone's watching over_

 _Someone's watching over me_

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh_

 _Someone's watching over me_

"Charlotte let's go. We need to call the major", I say to Charlotte in her ear

"Differently. But how can we just leave them here?" Charlotte asks

"We haven't a chose. We need the Major and a plan", I say

I take Charlotte's hand and lead her out.

" _Be careful", Bella's thought comes to me again_

I nod slightly and we leave the club and go for our car. I pull out my phone and dial Jasper's number.

"Peter", Jasper says

"We found her"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _40 years ago…_

* * *

Nothing had been the same since the Cullen's left Forks 50 years ago. Carlisle buried himself in work and so did Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were gone often wanting to stay away from the family. Edward was not moping as you would expect for someone had just lost his mate. Jasper had seen Edward sleeping around with Tanya, Irina and many others. 10 years later at home he was spending more time with Alice.

And Jasper had caught them in bed together. Jasper had been enraged to find out about it. He nearly torn them apart. So now he was on his own. He had decided to go back to Forks to say sorry to Bella. Only to find she wasn't there. When he asked about her they sent him to the cemetery. Jasper had walked the lines looking for the name Isabella hoping beyond hope that the person had been lying to him about her. But soon he had found names that were familiar.

Jasper saw two familiar names first.

 _Benjamin James Cheney_

 _22_ _nd_ _of June 1988 – 25_ _th_ _of September 2005_

 _Beloved Son, Boyfriend and Friend_

 _May you be by Gods side and peace will find you there_

 _Angela Charlotte Webber_

 _3_ _rd_ _of August 1988 – 25_ _th_ _of September 2005_

 _Beloved Daughter, Sister, Girlfriend, Friend_

 _May you rest with God and the Angels_

Jasper wondered how they died. As they died on the same day. He goes over another grave to find Charlie's name.

 _Charles Geoffrey Swan_

 _23rd_ _of March 1964 – 25_ _th_ _of September 2005_

 _Beloved Father, Son, Friend and Police Chief_

 _Join them now at Heaven's Gates. Angels who fight in Gods Grace_

The grave next to Charlie's shocked him and he felt his heart shatter. It was Bella's.

 _Isabella Marie Swan_

 _13_ _th_ _of September 1988 – 25_ _th_ _of September 2005_

 _Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend_

 _Resting peacefully in eternal paradise of endless peace._

Jasper fell to his knees she was dead. Long dead. She had died 12 days after they had left. And so had three others. Four innocent souls gone.

" _She is not gone", the Major growls_

" _Yes she is", Jasper fights himself_

" _No. The pull is still there", the Major growls_

The Major was right the pull was still there. But he won't be able to find her with the pull. They hadn't fully mated. They hadn't even really talked because of the bastard Edward and the insane Midget. That is when he hears a growl. Jasper jumps up and sees five werewolves and one man.

"What are you doing here Cullen?" the man asks

Jasper could feel the hatred from all the werewolves it was so strong it took him everything he had not to send calming waves at them.

"I am no Cullen. My name is Jasper Whitlock. What happened to Charlie, Angela, Ben and Bella?" Jasper asks

"Why would you care?" the man sneers

"Bella is my mate. Please tell me what happened", Jasper begs

"They are dead", the man says

Jasper feels the mans emotions and the man wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Your lying", Jasper says, "What happened?"

"Charlie is dead. Angela, Ben and Bella disappeared all those years ago. The courts declared them dead", the man says

"Who killed Charlie?" Jasper asks

"Your kind of course", the man growls with hatred

All the werewolves growl and Jasper feels the hatred and the anger in their emotions.

"What did he or she look like?" Jasper asks

"She had flaming red hair and red eyes", the man replies

Jasper snarls, "Victoria"

"You know her? Bet your best friends", the man growls

"Not even close. She is an enemy. Has she been around since?" Jasper asks

"No. The only smell we have smelt of is a different leech is the day your bloodsuckers left Bella in the woods", the man growls

"We didn't leave her in the woods", Jasper exclaims

"Your brother did. He hurt her bad. I was the one that found her and I smelt her she had been raped by your brother", the man snarls with fury

Jasper was going to kill Edward slowly and painfully. He was going to torture Edward with everything he learnt in the southern wars.

Jasper snarls, "I will KILL him. I had no idea. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Bella went comatose after you bloodsuckers left. She didn't speak or eat. You all destroyed her. So leave Forks and never return", the man says

"Have any other vampires been in the area?" Jasper asks

"Leeches like yourself haven't been here. They have been in Seattle but not here. Now leave bloodsucker or I will order my pack to kill you", the man growls

"Fine. I will be going to the Cullen house. Please contact me if you hear anything", Jasper says

"No chance", the man says growling and phasing leaving with his pack

Jasper growls he was pacing the Cullen house he was going to murder Edward and if Alice had anything to do with this Jasper would kill Alice too. How dare they! Jasper smashes his way through the house. Taking out his anger on anything belonging to Edward or Alice.

Jasper was going to find Bella no matter what it would take he would find her. He promised himself that…

* * *

 _Present Day…_

* * *

"We found her", Peter says

"Where?" Jasper demands speeding to his car to drive wherever she was

"A club for vampires. She is a prisoner here with two of her friends", Peter replies

Jasper growls, "How is she a prisoner?"

"They have her chained with chains make of werewolf teeth. She can't fight back because they have her children hostage", Peter replies quickly

"Who has her and her children prisoner?" Jasper growls

He was going to slaughter all vampires that stood in the way of his mate and her freedom as well as her children who he will treat as his own as they had to be Edward's. Since he found out Edward raped her.

"Our sire Maria and a vampire called Victoria", Peter replies

Jasper snarls loudly at the name. This time Maria would die. Painfully. And is Bella wanted to help he was going to let her help. The Major in him decides to take control.

"Keep an eye on her. I will be there soon", the Major snaps hanging up

The Major snarls thinking of the situation his mate was in. He would need more help then just Peter and Charlotte. As he speeds towards Texas he dials Emmett's number.

"Hey Jasper", Emmett says picking up

"Emmett get to Peter and Charlotte's house in Texas. They have found Bella", Jasper orders

"Bella is alive?" Emmett asks

"Yes. And a vampire. She is being held hostage with her children we need to organise a rescue mission. You need to hurry and get here. I don't want my mate there for long", Jasper orders

"Rosie and I will catch the next plane out. We will get her Jasper", Emmett says seriously

"If Edward or Alice had anything to do with this I WILL slaughter them! They will not see anymore days after I free Bella if they were involved", Jasper declares

"And we will help you. We will get her out of there Jasper. Hang in there", Rose says

"Thanks Rose. See you both soon", Jasper says hanging up the phone

Now he was left to his thoughts on the drive to Texas and he was thinking of all the ways he could torture Maria and Victoria in the most creative and painful ways…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
